Pokemon: The Rise of Team Shadow
by JBJB1029
Summary: Three years into the Coup D'etat Wars, the Aura Guardians rescue Medy from [Unnamed]. As Ash & Pikachu pursues a new threat, Dawn's Piplup acts as a double agent between the Aura Guardians Council and Medy and is lured into a sinister plan to rule the world.
1. Chapter 26: Piplup's Fatal Decision

**125 INT. CORUSCANT-JEDI COUNCIL/PADME'S APARTMENT-EARLY EVENING  
**  
 **(INTERCUT)  
**  
PADME is alone in her apartment, thinking of Piplup. PIPLUP sits alone in the Jedi Council Chamber thinking of PADME.

MEDY: (V.O.) You do know, don't you, if the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost.

PADME: I truly, deeply love you. Before I die. I want you to know.

C-3PO: My Lady, are you. . . . Are you all right?

PIPLUP: I can't do this ... I can't let her die.

PIPLUP rushes out of the Council Chamber and to his speeder. The hangar door opens and he lifts off.


	2. Chapter 27: Mace vs Medy

**126 EXT. CORUSCANT-SENATE OFFICE BUILDING-LANDING PLATFORM-EARLY EVENING  
**  
The sky is still blue as a JEDI GUNSHIP lands on the Senate Office Building landing platform.  
FOUR JEDI exit the SHUTTLE and enter the Senate Office Building. MACE WINDU, AGEN KOLAR, KIT FISTO, and SAESEE TIIN, like gunfighters out of the Old West, walk through the massive hallway, four across.

 **127 INT. CORUSCANT-LOBBY TO CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE-EARLY EVENING  
**  
The FOUR JEDI enter the lobby, raising their arms, and send the Chancellor's aide, DAR WAC, flying against the wall, along with TWO REPUBLIC GUARDS. They storm into the Chancellor's office.

 **128 INT. CORUSCANT-CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE-EARLY EVENING  
**  
MACE arrives with THREE JEDI to arrest MEDY.

MEDY: Master Windu. I take it General Grievous has been destroyed then. I must say, you're here sooner than expected.

MACE WINDU: In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor.

MACE WINDU and the other JEDI ignite their lightsabers.

MEDY: Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?

MACE: The Senate will decide your fate.

MEDY: (burst of anger) I am the Senate!

MACE: Not yet!

MEDY stands, a laser sword appears out of his cloak sleeve, and he spins toward the JEDI.

MEDY: It's treason, then.

A close shot of MEDY as the fight begins. Close shots of THREE JEDI getting cut down by MEDY. MEDY and MACE continue to fight.

Jedi Master MACE WINDU and the Sith Lord fight their way down the hallway and into the main office area. MEDY is able to use the Force to slam MACE against the wall, but he recovers before the Chancellor can cut him down.

PIPLUP lands his speeder, jumps out, and runs down a long corridor toward the Chancellor's office.

In the heat of battle, MACE cuts the window behind the Chancellor's desk, and it crashes away. MACE is forced out onto the ledge, which is twenty stories up. They fight over the precipice. PIPLUP arrives to see MEDY and MACE fighting.

They stop as MACE forces MEDY to drop his sword. MEDY and MACE start yelling at each other.

MACE WINDU: You are under arrest, My Lord.

MEDY: Piplup! I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over.

MACE WlNDU: You old fool. The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over . . . you have lost . . .

MEDY: No! No! You will die!

MEDY raises his hands, and lightning bolts shoot out. They are blocked by MACE's lightsaber. MEDY is pushed back against the window sill.

MEDY: He is a traitor, Piplup.

MACE WlNDU: He's the traitor. Stop him!

MEDY: Come to your senses, boy. The Jedi are in revolt. They will betray you, just as they betrayed me.

MACE WlNDU: Aarrrrggghhhhh . . .

MEDY: You are not one of them, Piplup. Don't let him kill me.

MACE WlNDU: Aarrrrggghhhhh . . .

MEDY: I am your pathway to power. I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose. You must stop him.

MACE WlNDU: Don't listen to him, Piplup.

MEDY: Help me! Don't let him kill me. I can't hold on any longer. Ahhhhhhh . . . ahhhhhhh . . . ahhhhhhh . . .

MACE pushes MEDY out to the edge of the ledge. As the Jedi moves closer, the bolts from Medy's hands begin to arch back on him. The Chancellor's face begins to twist and distort. His eyes become yellow as he struggles to intensify his powers.

MEDY: I can't ... I give up. Help me. I am weak ... I am too weak. Don't kill me. I give up. I'm dying. I can't hold on any longer.

MACE WlNDU: You Sith disease. I am going to end this once and for all.

PIPLUP: You can't kill him, Master. He must stand trial.

MACE WlNDU: He has too much control of the Senate and the Courts. He is too dangerous to be kept alive.

MEDY: I'm too weak. Don't kill me. Please.

PIPLUP: It is not the Jedi way . . .

MACE raises his sword to kill the CHANCELLOR.

PIPLUP: (continuing) He must live . . .

MEDY: Please don't, please don't . . .

PIPLUP: I need him . . .

MEDY: Please don't . . .

 **PIPLUP: NO!  
**  
Just as MACE is about to slash MEDY, PIPLUP learns Ethereal Saber, steps in, and uses his new move to cut off the Jedi's hand holding the lightsaber.

As MACE stares at PIPLUP in shock, MEDY springs to life.  
The full force of Medy's powerful Bolts blasts MACE. He attempts to deflect them with his one good hand, but the force is too great. As blue rays engulf his body, he is flung out the window and falls twenty stories to his death. No more screams. No more moans. MEDY lowers his arm.

MEDY: Power! Unlimited power!

His face has changed into a horrible mask of evil. PIPLUP looks on in horror. MEDY cackles.


End file.
